Drabbles of a Fool
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: Drabble collection. All drabbles connected to LJ communites are stored here. [multiple pairings][het & slash][Latest: Mistaken Identity]
1. Dancing on Air :BBxRae:

**Title:** Dancing on Air  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing/Characters:** BBxRae  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Mush, waff, dancing lessons

**Summary:** She didn't know how to dance, but he was happy to teach her.

**A/N:** I was sick of all those damn oneshots clotting up, so I'm putting them in one collection. Sorry to that people that are going to be spammed.

* * *

We danced. I don't know why.

I've never danced before. Probably never will after this, either. At least not with anyone else. We were alone in the tower, a rare occurrence in and of itself. He had music on, I was reading. He started to dance, and I couldn't contain my laughter. That boy does not know how to dance, trust me. For all his training, he still manages to look like a Micheal Jackson wanna-be. He's one of the few people that actually manages to i lose /i grace while dancing.

Or so I thought.

The boy turned when I laughed, glared, and stuck out his tongue. The childish gesture did not improve my opinion of him. However, it didn't really damage it either; let's face it, you get used to someone's quirks if you live with them long enough.

He got mad that I was laughing. Demanded to know if I was any better, since he had never seen me attempt in any way, shape, or form. I simply shrugged. That was one question that I would leave unanswered as long as possible. As in, forever.

He, as usual, wasn't satisfied. But he left it alone, and I went back to reading. Waited just long enough that I tuned out the world, then grabbed my hand, pulled me to my feet as he tossed my book on the table, and swept me out into one of the empty areas of the control room, not even seeming to notice as a chair exploded.

Amused by my shocked expression, he tossed back his head and laughed, a rolling sound, much deeper then I was used to. He was growing up, swiftly changing from a boy to a man, and that scared me. Terrified me, to be exact.

I could suppress certain things. Most things, actually. It was my specialty. But how could you ignore your feelings for a kind hearted, green skinned boy when his arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you close? God only knows how, but as soon as we were moving together, he was the most graceful creature I had ever met. The music changed. We turned, swooped, stayed close, our arms never leaving each other.

The short time we danced was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And like I said, I doubt I could ever dance with anyone else.

While I would never give up this memory for anything, I did realize one thing after wards. His grace and tight grip, while no doubt would have happened anyway, might have been because we were floating several feet off of the ground.


	2. Guilty Pleasures :SpeedyxAqua:

**Title:** Guilty Pleasures  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing/Characters:** Implied SpeedyxAqualad.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Discussions of slash. 

**A/N:** Where the hell did this come from? I don't know. It's kind of random, but I really like the friendship here. Hope you enjoy it.

Second part of my 'let's cram my oneshots connected to LJ communities into one story' thing.

* * *

"Please, friend?"

"No."

"But no one else..."

"No, Starfire!"

"Why?"

"Because I do_ not_ want to live up to anymore stereotypes."

The redhead blinked, clearly puzzled. She tilted her head slightly, then frowned, and crossed her arms. "I do not understand."

"You know who I'm dating, right?"

"Of course. Speedy."

"Right. And there are certian stereotypes attached to men who date other men."

"Yes! That you are a great warrior!"

Aqualad blinked. "Wait...what?"

"On my planet, only the greatest of warriors bed with warriors of the same gender."

The Atlantean blinked, intriuged by this view into another culture. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because only the strong would be able to handle the complications of such a relationship." Starfire smiled and laid her hand on his arm, eyes kind. "You did not know of this?"

"No. Here, it's viewed as more of a...sin or something." Aqualad blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. Explaining this to the girl wasn't as tough as he thought it would be, but it was obvious that the planets took very different views on the relationships. "It's hard to explain. Anyways, why don't you do this with Raven?"

"Because. She that just because she female, she does not have to like the 'chick flicks'. In fact, she told me that they disgusted her to the very pit of her soul."

The Titans East boy snickered under his breath, determined to remember that. Raven had the best insults. "Okay. So go with your boyfriend."

Starfire blushed to the roots of her fiery hair and giggled. "But I actually want to watch the movie..."

"..." A soft pause followed that comment as Aqualad shuddered. He did not need that mental visual. "Cyborg? Beast Boy?"

"Cyborg would not answer the question when I asked, and Beast Boy said he had plans with Raven."

"And this leaves me, because...?" His orginal thought had been that Starfire asked him because he was gay. However, that idea was swiftly falling apart. Letting his thoughts drift for a second, he reflected on the idea of going to Tamarean some day. What Star had told him probably wasn't the key point of the society, but it was still intruiging.

"Because." The alien girl's face adopted an expression that look very odd on her; she began to look sly. "The last time you visited, I awoke in the night, and went to get a snack."

The Atlantean when instantly pale. "W-what night?"

"Oh...I do not remember. However, I remember what I saw in the common room."

"Fine!" Aqualad sighed. "I'll go. Just promise that you'll never tell anyone." The redhead smiled cheerfully and skipped off, leaving the Atlantean to curse himself and his guiltly pleasure. He really needed to find an obsession slightly less exploitable then chick flicks.


	3. Imbroglio :Multiple:

**Title:** Imbroglio  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing/Characters:** RaexBB, RobxStar, CyxBee  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Light lime, confusing situations 

**Summary:** Cyborg really wishs he hadn't gone home early.

Imbroglio- - - _a confusing, often embarassing, state of affairs. Can also stand for perplexing entanglements, bitter disagreements, or a confused heap or tangle._

In simple words, some sort of accident or issue that is totally crazy and embarassing.

* * *

Cyborg watched, confused, as his friends screamed at each other. Half the control room was destroyed already, and if he didn't act fast, he was pretty sure they would lose all of it. "Woah, guys, what's going on?"

The four other team members froze and turned to face him, a mixture of anger and shame showing on two faces, and just anger on the other two, "Oh, hey Cy. How's Bee?" Beast Boy forced a grin.

"Um...she's fine. What happened? What did I miss?"

"He kissed me!" Raven hissed, hand thrown out to point at a blushing Robin. The masked bird's blush returned in full force, and he glared at her.

"I keep telling you, I wasn't trying to kiss you!"

"Why did you cheat on me, Robin?"

"Dude, I can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah, well, I can't believe you felt up Starfire!"

"What?"

The newcomer blinked and edged towards the door as the accusations increased. He did this, she did that, blah blah blah.

"I thought we were friends!"

"Oh, don't even! You felt up Starfire?"

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?"

"Because he's my boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP!" The robotic boy hit a button, activating all the stereos at once. The others screamed and clutched at their ears until he hit the button again, "Now, what the hell happened while I was gone?"

Robin took a deep breath and sighed, "Beast Boy and Raven were out on a date, so I decided to surprise Star. I waited till I heard footsteps, then I grabbed the person and kissed her. I thought it was Starfire."

"But it wasn't." Raven crossed her arms and scowled, still bright red, "I was going to get some tea, and he grabbed me."

"And Beast Boy did the 'feeling up'!" Starfire sniffed and glared at the green boy, who tried to explain himself.

"I was waiting for Rae on the roof, and Star showed up! I kissed her, and she kissed back, so I..." He motioned, then shrank back from the other three who were having fun death-glaring at him.

"You kissed back?"

"I believed he was you! I did not think anyone else would kiss me!"

Cyborg listened to them rant for another few minutes, then sighed and walked towards the garage. They could handle this on their own. All he wanted to do was escape before he got wrapped up in it; this was one dating disaster he did not want to intrude on, not with an extremely dangerous and pissed off half-demon, and a severely insulted alien girl mixed into the problem. Beast Boy and Robin started this, so they had to own up to their imbroglio. Besides, he hadn't escaped from a screaming Bumblebee to make the same mistake again, and if that meant avioding his friends for a few hours, well, he thought he could live with that.


	4. Happy Birthday :RobxStar:

**Title:** Happy Birthday! (or, 'Duct tape makes the best wrapping paper!')  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing/Characters:** RobxStar  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Some innuendo at the end, lots of words with very little action 

**Summary:** It's Starfire's birthday, and the Titans have a surprise for her.

**A/N:** Yes, this is four of them talking. No, this does not explain which is which. Have fun. xD Oh, and this one was written mainly my own amusement, so if you have issues with it...I don't care.

* * *

"Friends, this celebration is wonderful! But…where is Robin?"

"I told you she'd notice."

"…That Robin is missing? Why would I not notice?"

"They had some half baked plan to-"

"Shut up Raven!"

"Um…BB? Her eyes are starting to glow. You might want to take your hand off her mouth."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh indeed."

"OW!"

"Friends…? Where is Robin?"

"Oh, yeah. See Star, we're all kinda sick of the thing you and Robin have going."

"What thing?"

"The – ow! – sexual tension thing. Man, Rae, that hurt!"

"Baby. Starfire, they mean the 'sit there and stare at each for two hours straight' thing."

"We have not done this!"

"Yeah, you have. BB, stop hoppin' around."

"I still do not see what this has to do with Robin missing."

"Well, since we were all annoyed, these two figured that you were too."

"You make it sound like it doesn't make any sense!"

"Do you want another wedgie?"

"…No."

"I-I had not even noticed that this was occurring."

"Riiight. Anyways, BB and I came up with a plan, and Rae helped us out."

"Don't give me that look, Star. It's _really_ annoying, and I had no choice."

"And Robin…?"

"Happy birthday Star!"

"…"

"Star?"

"Starfire?"

"Ah, crap. She's gonna kill us."

"Friends…I thank you for the…wonderful present. But I do not think Robin appreciates being wrapped in duct tape."

"Mph!"

"And I believe he is attempting to yell at you."

"Yeah. We put that piece over his mouth 'cause he wouldn't _stop_ yelling at us."

"Perhaps I should unwrap this present after you have left, so that he will not attempt to kill you."

"Deal!"

"Yeah."

"Bye Star. Bye Robin."

"Mph!"

Starfire carefully muffled giggles as she knelt to unwrap the masked boy, hoping that this present would be pose able for action and willing to play.


	5. In Less Then a Minute

**Title:** In less then a minute  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** G  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Sicking sweetness

**Summary:** A ficlet on the princess, and her guard.

**A/N:** This is intended as a purely platonic, perhaps even paternal, view of Starfire and her new nanny.

* * *

She was three years old when he was called. He was a warrior, a loyal subject, and would do anything his soverigns. However, he had never thought that that would mean babysitting. Though babysitting wasn't really an accurate term; he wasn't going to be watching her for one night, but for the rest of her childhood. He was going to be a k'norfka, a _nanny_, to the princess.

He was shocked, when he was informed. She needed a protector, a gaurdian, some one willing to die for her, and he had been chosen for some inexplicable reason. The only good thing was that he was not expected to watch the princess's older sister. Blackfire had driven many a k'norfka mad, and he did not want to deal with that or her.

He had never met Koriand'r. Seen her, certainly; royalty was hard to miss. A meeting, however, had not occured before. Though he had heard she was far more tolerable then her sister...

He just had to hope for the best. He walked into the throne room, kneeled, bowed, and was greeted by a giggle. He glanced up warily and was startled to see bright green eyes looking straight into his, a small face only a few inches from his.

"Are you my k'norfka?" The young girl chirped cheerfully, grabbing his hand and smiling. He stared, then nodded, knowing that this job was going to be even better then he had been told. This princess was destined for greatness; less then a minute in her company, and she had already conquered his heart.


	6. Levels :BBxRae:

**Title:** Levels  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing: **RavenxBeast Boy  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Rating: **PG-13 

**Summary: **Beast Boy teaches Raven an important lesson about herself.

**A/N: **This was written mainly to show my opinion on certain things...and I know how the ending sounds, so if you want to take it that way, you're welcome too.

* * *

"I am not innocent."

"Awww...aren't you being a little hard on yourself? I mean, you're only 16, right? You hafta be innocent!"

"Beast Boy, I am the daughter of the most feared demon in the universe. I am no innocent."

The green boy leaned over the back of the couch, craning his neck to look into her face. "Have you ever been kissed?"

The wide eyes and blush answered even before her mouth did, "What?"

"I asked if you'd ever been kissed. There're tons of levels of innocence, and just 'cause your dad's evil doesn't mean that you can't be majorly innocent."

"Don't make me send you to another dimension."

He grinned and shrugged, "See, I always thought it was the way you lost your innocence that mattered, not the fact that you had." At her questioning look, he continued, "Well...getting raped would be way different then 'making love', right?"

"Yes."

"See? The important thing is how you lose it, 'cause sometimes even the most experienced are innocent of horrible things." He grinned again, then kissed her cheek, "See ya around, Rae."

She watched him go, then blushed again and shook her head. She still wasn't sure that she was innocent on any level, but she softly thanked him for trying, and thought to herself that if she did have any innocence, that she would want him to be the one to take it.


	7. Official

**Title:** Official  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Genre:** Angst, Humor  
**Rating:** PG 

**Summary:** The Titans are insane, but why do the people of Jump City think that?

**A/N:** Just the way I think the residents of Jump must look at their strange heroes.

* * *

It was official; the Titans were insane.

The city had thought this for a while now. Raven had always been a touchy subject with the mayor. Her powers were dangerous, after all, and she seemed more and more like a villain in training every day.

Beast Boy...well, after his experience with the toxic goo, the city feared the day that he lost control of himself. Sure, he was the light hearted, funny guy. But weren't those the ones that hid their true selves the best?

Earth was in constant danger because of the Tamarean princess. Warring planets were trying to find her, thinking that killing her would prove their strength, that she would be a nice little trophy. This would be hard to do of course, but the ensuing fights would no doubt destroy everything they came near.

The robotic boy was just confusing. Many were puzzled about how he worked, and how he managed to keep any of his humanity within his metal body. This, in turn, led to the question of whether or not he actually did. Sure, he had helped the city, but he had also proved that he could turn off the parts of him that were human and rely only on the machine. And how often do machines worry about civilians?

Robin was the only 'normal' one, the only one completely human. This didn't keep him safe from the tabloids, however. His involvement with Slade made people wonder how long it would be before he betrayed them again, or if he had been betraying them all along and his hero act was just that; an act.

Yet, despite all this, the only time the people of Jump City truly considered their heroes insane was when they were at the pizza parlor, the movies, the mall, managing the lives of normal teenagers even as they fought for the city. Surely only a mad-man could manage all of that.


	8. Shades of Blue :Friendship:

**Title: **Shades of Blue  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairings:** None  
**Genre: **General, Angst  
**Rating: **PG-13 

**Summary:** Raven tries to show the newcomer that no one is perfect, not even her.

**A/N:** I really like this one...Rae/Jinx friendship has a lot of appeal for me, and it's fun to write.

* * *

She wasn't perfect. She knew that. Hell, she was about as far from perfect as you could get. She was a nobody, expendable, another rat living on the street and terrorizing 'normal' people.

That's all she would ever see. It didn't matter what _he_ said, she was a villain. Black and white, clear as that. People like her didn't deserve shades of gray.

Even if she did become a Titan (god forbid), she would never really belong, and she knew that everyone else agreed.

Truthfully, that pissed her off more then it should have. Knowing it yourself, and having someone else say it too you are two very different things. So when the little ex-apprentice began preaching, she left. She was found and dragged back to hear his grudging apology, but now all she wanted to do was leave.

Run, return to the life she knew, the only one she was really fit for. She didn't care if it meant hearing 'I told you so' every time she turned around; she wasn't cut out for this, and never would be.

Then the witch found her, and inticed her into staying in a way no one else could have.

* * *

"Jinx. Leaving already?"

"I don't want to hear it!"

The sorceress stood in the door of the guest room, one eyebrow arched in that irritatingly mocking way of hers. "Wally's going to be upset."

"He's better off without me." Jinx rummaged through her few belongings, shoving them into a small suitcase as she talked.

"Shouldn't he be the one to decide that? Running away is going to hurt more then just you."

"Cut the crap, Raven. I heard enough of it from your precious leader."

"Don't be too hard on him. He made a bad mistake."

The pink-haired girl snorted. "Yeah. I guess that gives him the right to judge me, huh?"

"No. But it gives him the right to worry about other people making the same mistake he did." Raven crossed her arms, her face going into it's perfectly emotionless mask, and simply stared at the other girl.

"Don't do that! It's creepy as hell!" With a slam, the suitcase was closed and locked. "And I'm not making a mistake. Staying here would be the mistake." She made it halfway down the hallway before the sorceress spoke again.

"No one's perfect."

"What?"

"That's what your worried about, isn't it? People expecting you to be a perfect little superhero."

"Stay out of my mind!"

"I didn't go into your mind. It's written all over your face."

The two stood at opposite ends of the hallway, one judging the others motives, the other simply trying to help. "I can't do what you do. I'll mess up again."

"Jinx, Starfire almost destroyed the city. Cyborg joined H.I.V.E." Raven paused to let the other girl mutter softly, then continued. "Beast Boy encouraged us to trust a villain. Robin worked for Slade. I destroyed the world. I doubt you can do worse then what has already been done."

Jinx's pink eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are you doing this? Trying to help me? For all you know, I could be the next Terra."

"You could be. Somehow, though, I doubt it."

"Whoa! The heartless Raven has faith in something?"

The other girl ignored this remark. "You have a chance here to make something of yourself, and to help people while you do it. Are you going to run from that? I never pegged you for a coward."

"I'm not a coward!"

"Then prove it."

* * *

No shades of gray for her. Ever. Even gray was too pure for her.

But then, sometimes black and dark blue are better.


	9. So Be It :BBxRae:

**Title:** So be it  
**Pairing(s):** Beast BoyxRaven  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Abuse of Robin 

**Summary:** Things are exploding, and Robin's developinga tic.

* * *

She was trying to ignore him. He was trying to get her attention. The two goals were clashing rather violently every few minutes, when something would explode, he would hide, and she would get a few seconds peace. The he would return and the cycle would start over again.

This went on for about two hours; annoyance, explosion, hiding, then annoyance again. At two hours and one minute, Robin developed a tic in his right eye that caused Starfire and Cyborg to edge away from him to avoid a birdarang to the skull.

"Perhaps we should attempt to calm them?" The alien girl suggested hesitantly. The noise was starting to bug her too, but she had a tad bit more patience then their fearless leader.

"Hell no! I'm not going near those two when they're like this. Last time Rae almost killed me!" Cyborg scowled and crossed his arms, "Personally, I'm all for playing some games and ignoring them."

Robin's eye twitched, "We've been ignoring them for two hours and three minutes! This had better stop soon!"

His teammates exchanged nervous glances and scooted away, wishing to be anywhere but that room on that couch at that moment. His eye twitched. They scooted.

Twitch.

Scoot.

Explosion.

"AHHHH!" Robin finally screamed, falling forward and slamming his head against the coffee table. The other two winced, then went pale as he proceeded to repeat the motion.

Cyborg leaped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the abusive furniture. "Woah, man! Calm down!"

"Yes, Robin! You must not injure yourself!" Starfire darted to her feet, "I will go stop them!" The girl flew threw the corridors of the Tower, heading for Raven's room. Sure enough, she heard voices in there. But as she raised her hand to knock, their words registered.

"Think the others are suspicious?"

"No."

"Cool. Hey, why do you keep blowing your stuff up? You could use rocks or something."

"Because if they hear things breaking they won't wonder what we're doing. The time with you means more to me then a few statues, anyways."

"…Oh. Heh."

"…"

"…"

"…Can I kiss you again?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

Starfire gaped at the door, then smiled sweetly and floated back towards the main room. Her friends deserved their privacy, and if it meant that Robin had to suffer a few headaches, then so be it.


	10. Unlocked Doors

**Title:** Unlocked Doors  
**Pairing(s):** Beast BoyxRaven, if you tilt your head and squint  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** Embarassing situations 

**Summary:** Raven really should be more careful.

* * *

The door opened. She froze.

"Rae, rae, rae! Cy got me an advance copy of mega monkeys six! Six, Rae!" A hyper green teenager bounced in the doorway, shifting excitedly between word. His eyes were locked on the game in his hands, not noticing as Raven slowly advanced from light pink to a shade of red never before seen on Earth.

"Beast Boy...!"

"Dude, it's got advanced features, and new characters, and 12 new levels! Maybe if I pretend to be sick, Robin will let me out of practice so I can play. What do you thi-"

'Beast. Boy."

He slowly raised his eyes from his new found prize, recognizing the tone. It was the 'You are about to die a slow, painful death, preferably involving cantaloupes and penguins as murder weapons' tone. Their eyes met, he blinked, then turned and left without a word, not even noticing when he dropped his game. She watched him go, shock and shame written all over her face, then reached for her bathrobe, wondering why he had to walk in when she was completely naked..

She could have killed him, but in a way, it was her fault. She shouldn't assume they would remember to knock; from now on she would have to make sure her door was locked before changing.


	11. Mistle of Toes :StarfirexTerra:

**Title:** Mistle of toes  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing/Characters:** StarfirexTerra  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings/Kinks:** Yuri 

**Summary:** Terra teachs Starfire an important lesson in Earth holidays.

**A/N:** This was actually my first ever Yuri fic. Not a pairing I'm too fond of now, but still nice memories.

* * *

It was Christmas, and the Titans were celebrating. Tree, wreaths, Christmas cookies...the whole bit. And of course, mistletoe. The six Titans sat on the couch, watching a sappy holiday special, each planning their moves.

Finally the movie ended and the tallest of the three girls stood and stretch, then smiled at her friends, "That was glorious, was it not? I am enjoying this Earth holiday very much."

"I'm glad Starfire." A dark haired boy smiled at her, standing as well.

"There is one thing that confuses me, though." The innocent alien pointed to the doorway, "Why are we hanging weeds?"

Terra laughed. "Starfire, that's mistletoe."

She didn't appear to be any less confused. "Mistle...toe? Why do we have a mistle made of toes?"

Robin laughed gently and put a hand on her arm, "No, Star, mistletoe is...well, it would be easier just to show you."

"No, let me." Terra smirked and stood, then grabbed Star's hand and dragged her under the mistletoe. "See, this is what you do."

And with that she kissed the other girl, smiling slightly at the shocked silence that filled the room. After she pulled away fromStarfire, Terra glanced around the room.The recipent of the kislooked shocked, but was smiling. Cyborg and Raven were both smirking, while Robin and Beast Boy both looked disbelieving.

"Kinda like a mix between your best dream and worst nightmare, huh?" Cyborg muttered to the other boys, biting back a laugh. His words were lost upon them however; they had both fainted.


	12. The Beginning :BBxRae, RobxStar:

**Title:** The beginning  
**Pairing(s):** RobxStar, BBxRae  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Major spoilers for 'Go!' 

**Summary:** One evening the Titans discuss how it all began...

* * *

"I do not need you to teach me about 'the kiss'. I believe I taught you." Starfire's words were cold, but her eyes were kind, "Though I would not mind practicing it again."

Robin blushed slightly and grinned, wishing he hadn't said anything. The conversation had started innocently enough, reminiscing about the first fight as a team, but had built to discussing every single detail of that night. Raven turned a critical eye to the green boy sitting beside her and smiled slightly, "Glad you lost the mask, though. That was scary."

"Wish you hadn't gotten so tall." Beast Boy muttered, smiling slightly, then winked at her, "You told me you thought I was funny, remember?"

"Yes, but then I got to know you." She smiled dryly at his look of exaggerated hurt.

Cyborg grinned and leaned back, "You forget, y'all, that was the first time she call us friends!"

The dark-eyed girl arched an eyebrow, "What is this, team up against Raven day?"

"No, friend Raven. I do remember that you were the first to protect me, though." She cast the other girl a shy look of thanks, and received an equally shy smile in return.

"And I remember that Robin wanted to work solo." She said, trying to turn attention from herself.

"Well, I just got away from Batman. I wanted to prove myself." He smirked and leaned back, "I was so glad when Beast Boy stopped calling me sir."

The shape shifter laughed nervously, "Well, can you blame me? I just got kicked out of the Doom Patrol, and you were one of my idols."

"Dude, he's only two years older then you!" Cyborg glanced at his friend, amused.

"Yeah, and?" Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

Cyborg grinned evilly, "Hey BB, remember what happened when I called you dude?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, I never thanked you for teaching him that wonderful word." Raven rolled her eyes, then glanced at her boyfriend from the corner of her eye, hiding a small smile. She smirked openly when he pouted and muttered under his breath, mocking Cyborg softly and jokingly.

"I cannot believe you made the sonic cannon so fast!" Starfire said brightly, switching the subject to the robotic boy.

"Or that you said you were only going to use 'Boo-yah' once."

"Oh, be quiet, fearless leader." Cyborg said sarcastically, leaning back in his chair.

Raven placed a hand on his arm, "You were the first one who made me feel accepted." Cyborg grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw, quit it Rae, before your boyfriend gets jealous." The others laughed and leaned back in their seats, the girls curling up against their boyfriends. Faces were turned to the window, eyes locked on the sunset, and gazes softened as they thought.

"You were right, Rae. This is a beautiful view."

Robin glanced over his team and smiled slightly, "It is. I doubt anything could be better."


	13. Comforting Colors :BBxRae:

**Title:** Comforting Colors  
**Pairing(s):** Beast BoyxRaven  
**Genre:** Romance, Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** slight spoilers 

**Summary:** Raven thinks about where her life has led her, and the relationships that have changed.

**A/N:** Done as a challenge fic. Raven-centric to the word 'green'.

* * *

Blue and black. That's all I've ever been, and I was always content. Never...happy, per se, but content. And considering my life, I was lucky to have that. Then I met _him_.

It was a coincedence, an accident. I heard screams, a girl babbling in a strange language, then explosions. Robin and Starfire's first meeting. The others entered the fray, and I simply watched, intervening only to throw up a shield to protect the people that would soon become my closest friends.

Later, we got to know each other. He was loud, brash, annoying. Everything I hate in a person, in other words. He didn't let me meditate, he demanded constant attention, and his child like obsession with shiny objects proved to be one of the most irritating things I have ever encountered.

Still, we were friends. We even bonded, no matter how much I disliked it at the time. Then...things changed. Malchior hurt me, Terra hurt him. We connected on a level that I had never acknowledged before.

And suddenly, my world was completely different. The darkness was no longer as appealing, and I found that, while blue and black were familiar, green was far more comforting.


	14. Hallmark :SladexTerra:

**Title:** Hallmark  
**Pairing(s):** SladexTerra  
**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** strange nicknames and pairings

**Summary:** A couple discuss where they came from, and more importantly, where they're going.

**A/N:** Done as a challenge fic.SladexTerra to the word 'hometown'.

* * *

"I don't know." 

"Come now, child." His tone was bitter, but amused, that twisted little combination that always made her shiver. "How can you not know?"

"I've been running my whole life!" Bright blue met light, and she -- as usual -- was the first to break the eye contact, blinking quickly. "I never wanted to remember."

He reclined in his chair, eyeing the blond girl. "I'm amazed you haven't used your amnesia as an excuse, dear girl."

Terra snorted and curled up in the arm chair he had set her in, keeping her gaze on the near-by fireplace. "I know you wouldn't believe me. Why do you want to know, anyways?"

"I have my reasons."

"What's yours?"

That caught Slade by surprise, and his eye narrowed suspiciously. "That is my information, and mine alone."

"I knew you'd say that..." Terra sighed and glanced at him again, then smiled slightly. "I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Well, since I can't remember mine, and you won't tell me yours, why don't we just say it's Jump? After all, home is where the heart is, right?"

"How perfectly Hallmark." His voice was dry, but the look he gave his young lover was anything but.

She giggled softly and snuggled deeper into the chair. "Well, I try. So what do you say?"

The mercenary hesitated, then smirked. "Fine, as long as you promise never to say anything like that again."

"Deal, Sladie-wadie."

"...Somedays, my dear, you are truly lucky I love you."


	15. Greeneyed Monster :BBxTerr, BBxRae:

**Title:** Green-eyed Monster  
**Pairing(s):** Implied TerraxBB, RobinxStarfire, onesided RavenxBB  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slight, _slight_ character bashing

**Summary:** Green didn't suit her, so she was careful to stay away from it.

**A/N:** Not my best work, but I'm glad to be writing again. Woo.

* * *

She wasn't jealous. Of course not. She just didn't trust this strange new girl, this blonde who almost made Starfire look calm in comparision. Surely no one who would eat what she did was sane enough to be helpful to the team.

She wasn't jealous. The girl was messy, and so was he. They were welcome to each other, and with her blessings. They were just as disgustingly perfect for each other as Starfire and Robin were.

So, of course, she didn't have any problem with it. No one could have a problem with something so perfect, so..._sweet_.

All she wanted was for her friend to be happy, and he was.

And she wasn't jealous.


	16. Everything Your Words Can't Say:CyxJinx:

**Title:** Everything Your Words Can't Say  
**Pairing(s):** CyborgxJinx  
**Genre:** Romance, angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Slight bashing

**Summary:** Sometimes words just aren't enough.

**A/N:** Another drabble request for a friend. I'm rather proud of it...it's kinda sweet. And just so you know, I love KFxJinx, but she asked for CyxJinx, so...here it is!

* * *

He watched her from a distance, quiet and happy. Their meetings were brief; a quick kiss under the pier, a brief touch during a battle, and then they were off to their seperate teams, homes, sides. They didn't belong together, or so the world believed, but they knew better.

Then things changed. That..._boy_, Wally, convinced her to change in ways he never could. They began to drift, and he resigned himself to losing her. Then one night, she appeared in his bedroom, soft, smiling, and oh so pink. He stared at her, then smiled in return, and spread his hands in a questioning gesture.

In response, she crept closer and cuddled up to him, reveling in the familiar smell of oil, the sound of heart and mechanics beating in unison, and smiled again. "I love Wally, but as a brother. He expected too much, asked too much…and you, Vic, you were the only one to accept me for what I am, and never ask for anything. And I love you more for that then I could ever hope to say."

Their eyes met, and hers glowed with love and happiness and not bad luck, and told him everything her words couldn't.


	17. History of Evil

**Title:** History of Evil  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** None  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Porn, pranks, fetishes  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, which is probably why they're so fun to torture; playing with other's toys is always more fun.  
**Word Count:** 304  
**Summary:** Computer history and villains do not mix

**A/N:** I am a horrible, _horrible_ person.

* * *

Computer history. The easiest way to track what has been going through your computer, and when. Of course, it's easy to erase too, but that was something most people forgot to do. 

Robin wasn't one to pry into his teammates business. He only checked the main history because he had lost track of a site he had been perusing the night before, and was shocked what he found. "Who's been looking up _porn_?"

The other four Titans stared at him blankly. Porn wasn't that surprising – they were teenagers after all – but none of them had done it, and he seemed to be overreacting just the slightest bit. Raven set her book aside and crossed her arms, glancing at the screen. "Robin, maybe you should calm down."

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" The masked boy began to pace, mask twitching spasmodically, "This isn't the first time something like this has happened, but I thought all of you were smart enough to avoid _paid_ sites."

Beast Boy blinked, eyes returning the video game he had been playing. "So what, dude?"

"BB, paid site means someone _paid to use it_. And all our bills go _through the city_." Cyborg stood, abandoning the game, and walked over to peer at the screen. "Shit. Girl on girl, guy on guy…beastiality?"

All eyes turned to the green teen member who blushed profusely and flailed. "It wasn't me, I swear! That's gross!"

"So…what does this mean…?" Starfire rubbed at her arm, looking confused and embarrassed.

"It means, the city will have these records soon, and we'll have some awkward questions to answer. And if the media gets a hold of it…"

All the Titans winced at their leader's words. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

Outside, Gizmo and Mammoth high-fived and grinned. This had been the sickest, most awesome prank _ever_. 


	18. Bad Moon :KFxJinx:

**Title:** Bad Moon  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** Kid FlashxJinx  
**Genre:** Angst, romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Spoilers for season 5  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, which is probably why they're so fun to torture; playing with other's toys is always more fun.  
**Word Count:** 415  
**Summary:** She may have been born to villainy, but it wasn't her true calling.

**A/N:** Written for tt500 on Livejournal. If you have an account, feel free to join!

* * *

Jinx had never expected a second chance. Hell, she had barely had a _first_ chance, so her attitude wasn't surprising. She had been born bad luck, and when even your power seems to have been made to cause trouble, it's hard to remain optimistic. Fitting in with villains had been the easiest thing in her life, and then came H.I.V.E., the only place she had ever felt accepted.

After that, she felt sure that her fate was sealed. H.I.V.E. had accepted her, and the only close contact she had had with a hero had ended in betrayal. She had no intention of ever leaving.

But then, everything had changed. Her idol, the woman she had looked up to since the days when she was still just stealing candy, turned out to be a petty monster. Of course, she was looking up to one of the worst villains in history, so that should have been expected, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Her world was crushed. Her expectations for herself had no grounding, nothing to base themselves on.

Then that hero, that stupid, irritating, adorable little speedster had to give her new hope. It was something she hadn't felt in years, and in fact wasn't sure if she had ever felt it before, and it was amazing. To look at someone and see complete faith shining through his eyes was more then she could take.

She abandoned the husk of her villainy career, and joined him. The other Titans, understandably enough, had been unwilling to trust her, and for six long months she had been put on strict restrictions; no going out without a Titan as a guard, no powers unless supervised, and _no_ secrets.

Well, at least none on her side; they kept many from her, like the bugs in her laptop, room, and phone lines. That had irritated the hell out of her, and in one swift movement she had destroyed them all, adding another month to her sentence.

In the end though, she had made it. She knew few had expected her too, but she had. A month after that, she passed the test, and received her communicator. Every step had been long, and trying, but she had done it all, thanks to her own strength, and the seemingly endless flow of pride and trust from her loving – if somewhat goofy – boyfriend.

She had never expected a second chance, but now that she had one, she never intended to look back.


	19. Mistaken Identity :Friendship:

**Title:** Mistaken Identity  
**Author:** ferretgirl1124  
**Pairing(s):** Implied RobinxStarfire  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Strange references  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, which is probably why they're so fun to torture; playing with other's toys is always more fun.  
**Word Count:** 197  
**Summary:** The question is, which identity is the real one?

**A/N:** Okay, the joke is kinda weird. This is all easier to understand if you've played Tales of Symphonia. If you haven't, look up who voices the main character. Written for the 'Sick' prompt for tt15fics.

* * *

Robin had lost his mind. Or at least, that's what the other Titans thought as they watched him run around the Tower, rambling about Sandwiches and The Chosen. After five minutes of cursing at a wall he had apparently named 'Kratos' what little patience Raven had left disappeared. "Either his plots to trap Slade have become so convoluted that even he doesn't understand them anymore, or he is really sick." 

The other three nodded slowly as he began swinging a stick at the sofa. Another five minutes passed, during which Beast Boy had his named changed to Genis, and Robin vowed to save Starfire 16 times.

"Don't worry, Chosen! I won't let the Desians get you!" And now the count was at 17.

The newly renamed changeling edged toward the common room door, obviously quite frightened. "Dudes…I don't know what's wrong, but I vote we go hide and hope he snaps out of it."

Cyborg quickly cut off Starfire's objections, nodding eagerly. "Yeah. He'll probably wear himself out…c'mon, 'Colette'."

The four glanced at their flailing leader one last time then fled, leaving him to his ramblings, completely confident that 'Lloyd' could save the world on his own.


End file.
